Les composantes
by Maneeya
Summary: Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité : Valar Morghulis. Tout le reste est à débattre. Alors que la Targaryenne s'est installé de l'autre côté de l'Océan, sa campagne royale achoppe sur les terres infertiles, des gens hostiles et surtout, surtout, trop de Stark.
1. Vos désirs sont des ordres

_Je publie un peu sur un coup de tête donc j'espère que vous ne vous attendez pas à trop. J'ai un petit projet en tête et j'espère vous le présentez au complet. Vous verrez que je ne crois pas trop à une amitié inné entre les Stark et Daenerys donc je vous dit bonne lecture. A bientôt. Maneeya._

* * *

Daenerys se sentait bousculée par ce temps si différent de ce à quoi elle était habituée. Un froid humide qui s'insinuait partout grâce aux bourrasques de vent. Leur avancée était longue et fatigante. Il lui était parfois difficile de maintenir le moral de ses troupes.

Pour la nuit, ils installaient des campements Dothrakis qui avaient le mérite de protéger aussi bien de chaud que du froid. Actuellement, la reine mangeait tout en écoutant les conseils de ses alliés et son entourage.

Ils avaient traversé le Conflans et même été reçu à Vivesaigues par le dernier Tully. Et cette rencontre les avait laissés perplexes. Tyrion lui avait rapporté les mots énoncés par Lord Edmure. « Les Starks pourraient massacrés tout Westeros sans que nul ne put leur en faire reproche. Croyez bien que les vivants qui auront de la chance auront de la même manière des dettes. »

Edmure Tully était prêt à reconnaître Daenerys comme souveraine légitime mais il était décidé à suivre la décision du seigneur de Winterfell. Elle serait certainement la seule et l'unique à devoir s'adresser à un seigneur Snow. Préférant être prête à lui faire face, la souveraine avait demandé à ses compagnons de lui expliquer ce Jon Snow.

Théon semblait gêné de devoir s'exprimer sur icelui. Feu son frère, excellent bretteur, si caractéristique du nord. Loin de l'homme rustre, Jon était l'homme doué et noble. Plein de bons sentiments qu'il avait pendant longtemps trouvé écœurant.

— Mais c'est un bâtard.

Visiblement, la Khalessi voulait se servir de cet angle d'attaque. Il se souvint brusquement de Sansa qui de temps en temps usait de sa langue de vipère et enfermait sous une chape de plomb un dîner jusque là agréable. Jon ne manquait pas de se fustiger et de s'accorder toutes les fautes.

— Le bâtard de Lord Eddar Stark sera toujours mieux considéré que n'importe quel autre, se contenta de répondre le Greyjoy.

Il supporta avec peine le regard intense de sa reine. Oui-da, maintenant c'était sa reine. Au bout de longues minutes, elle sembla conclure qu'elle en avait fini avec lui et lança :

— Qui sont ses proches conseillers ?

— Ses deux sœurs et son frère, répondit sa Main. Mais ce sont de jeunes personnes qui connaissent fort mal la diplomatie.

— Jon Snow est aussi secondé par des sauvageons, ajouta la Reine aux Épines.

— Vos jeunes personnes ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, interrompit Obara d'une voix tranchante. Depuis l'assassinat de Eddard Stard, personne n'a réussi à mettre la main sur Arya Stark. Certains disent que c'est elle qui a tué le vieux fou des Tours Jumelles. Quant à Bran, on dit qu'il a été au delà du Mur, qu'il a des pouvoirs, qu'il est... dangereux.

— Tout cela est peut-être vrai mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'ils ne connaissent rien aux diplomaties entre grandes familles.

— Diplomatie ? répéta Théon en souriant, vos grandes familles ont liquidés la moitié de leur famille, si les Stark sont de retour à Winterfell, ce n'est pas pour assurer une quelconque _diplomatie_.

— Alors ces Stark sont un danger d'après ce que vous dites, conclut Daenerys.

— Les Stark sont un danger pour la moitié de Westeros, mais ils ne sont pas idiots. Ils peuvent vous être utiles.

— Mieux vaut pour eux qu'ils le soient, je ne compte pas revoir mes objectifs à la baisse, trancha la souveraine.

Derrière eux, ni Vers Gris, ni Missandei ne fut surpris de cette position radicale. C'était comme cela qu'elle avait débarqué à Westeros. Elle avait séparé son armée en deux. L'une avait fondu sur Port-Real, l'autre sur Castral Roc. La Reine avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à envahir les places fortes des Lannister.

La colère avait pris le dessus quand elle apprit que l'assassin de son père n'était plus exactement au service de sa sœur. Il était déjà parti. Quant à la précédente usurpatrice, elle s'était enfuie en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait gagner contre ce flot de soldats.

Le tiers des Sept Couronnes était à elle. Il ne restait que le Nord, le Conflans, et le Val d'Arryn. Et si elle prenait le Nord, le reste suivrait.

— Je veux des informations sur les vassaux des Stark. Qui pourraient se retourner contre eux ?

— La plupart l'ont déjà fait une fois, ils pourraient recommencer, fit observer le nain tout en continuant à grignoter.

— Avez-vous déjà vu Arya ? Avez-vous déjà fait face à Fantôme ? De plus j'ai entendu que Sansa était entouré de meurtriers. Ceux qui trahiront les Stark ne seront que des cadavres le lendemain. Et les morts ne sont d'aucune aide.

— Vous aimez à défendre cette famille.

— Non je les connais, rien de plus.

•

Aujourd'hui, la Reine faisait face à ce seigneur Snow. Et elle pensait à cette discussion qui remontait à quelques semaines. Elle prenait tout son sens maintenant qu'elle était dans la grande salle de Winterfell.

Il n'y avait que très peu de lumière, diffusée par quelques chandelles. Parfois des serviteurs passaient par ici, ils voulaient voir ces gens du Sud. Ces gens d'Essos. Ces gens du Sud du Sud. Une fois satisfaits, ils repartaient vaquer à leurs occupations.

Mais celui qui l'observait particulièrement était le maître des lieux. Jon Snow.

Il était entouré d'une enfant au visage stricte et d'un homme corpulent qui se tenait à peine droit. Tous les trois voyaient une jeune femme, fraîche comme la rose au matin. Elle était entourée de cinq Immaculés et cinq dothrakis ainsi que sa délégation.

— Soyez les bienvenus à Winterfell, dit le seigneur par pure obligation. Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir bien que vous soyez quelques peu nombreux pour une visite de courtoisie.

Jon Snow n'appréciait pas la façon dont ces nobles l'observaient, Olenna Tyrell et Obara Sand. Sa sœur les lui avait présentées. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas mauvaises. Mais elles étaient décidées à savoir si oui ou non il serait un obstacle à leur objectif.

— Cela tombe à point, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie. Je suis la Reine des Sept Couronnes et je fais campagne auprès de mes vassaux.

— En quoi sommes-nous concernés ?

— Je ne compte pas amputer le royaume qui me revient de droit.

— Chacun revendique le Trône de Fer en assurant en avoir le droit.

— Si je peux me permettre, intervint Tyron, l'actuelle reine a tout ce qui faisait défaut à ses prédécesseurs. C'est la souveraine _nécessaire_ au bien-être des Sept Couronnes.

Le regard de Jon se posa sur lui, il y resta quelques secondes de trop. Il écouta ce que murmura l'enfant à ses côtés.

— J'ai entendu du dire que vos dragons ne faisaient pas la différence entre un soldat et un enfant.

Daenerys se tendit instantanément. Elle se tourna vers l'auteur de ses mots une gamine pas formée, assise sans aucune manière et mangeant comme un gueux. Son visage était grignoté par la gamelle. Quand elle posa celle-ci, elle lui sourit.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car Jon reprit parole, comme si sa jeune sœur n'avait rien dit.

— Vous voulez que je vous prête allégeance et devienne votre vassal pourquoi ferai-je une telle chose ? Je pense que les divers rois des Sept Royaumes n'ont que trop peu protégé les Nordiens, personne ici ne ressent le besoin de s'allier avec vous.

Daenerys retint un sourire. Elle s'y attendait bien sûr. Varys l'avait prévenue que les Nordiens étaient... spéciaux. Ils se croyaient différents, importants et cela était une caractéristique à prendre en compte pour l'accord à conclure.

— Je peux vous proposer le titre de roi.

De grands murmures explosèrent devant la proposition les Nordiens n'avaient jamais été à ce sommet du pouvoir. Ils étaient ébahis des couilles que la Petite Reine avait. Encore plus quand ils constataient qu'elle n'avait cure des bruits.

Elle fixait sa proie en attente d'une réponse.

Jon se leva. Il échangea un regard avec une jeune femme affairée à coudre.

— Alors vous me proposez de me tenir à vos côtés, vous régnerez, dirigerez vos troupes, appliquerez votre justice et moi je pourrai vous donner mon avis sur vos robes et la coiffure la plus adéquate à ce jour. C'est bien cela ?

La reine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voilà au moins un qui avait compris qui elle était. Et malgré ses réserves, elle appréciait déjà cette homme. Sottise. Oui sottise, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de vue son objectif.

Ce face à face prit fin quand un serviteur apporta à son seigneur une lettre. Jon la décacheta rapidement et la lut. Avant même d'avoir fini sa lecture il avait reconnu les mots « marcheurs blancs », « retrouvé », « attaque », et la signature de son ami, désormais Lord Commandant.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir à répondre à la négative et de vous abandonner si rapidement, des affaires urgentes requièrent mon attention. Soyez assuré que vos gens seront traités avec tous les égards nécessaires. En espérant avoir de nouveau le plaisir de converser avec vous.

Le seigneur disparut d'un pas pressé.

Avant que Son Altesse n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger sur ses étranges manières, quelqu'un vint lui proposer de dîner avec quelques seigneurs du Nord. Soucieuse de débuter ces nouvelles relations de façon amicale, la Khalessi accepta.

Elle en fut très heureuse quand elle sentit le bouillon lui réchauffait les entrailles. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Sûrement quelques aliments gras, déduit-elle au bout d'une courte observation. Elle sentait aussi un goût semblable à celui de la viande.

— Alors comment cela s'est passé selon vous ? demanda Tyrion en face d'elle.

— Pas assez bien. Qui est cette femme qui nous observe ?

— Sansa Stark, l'aînée des filles de Ned Stark.

— Elle a été votre femme, est-ce toujours le cas ?

Le Lord ressentit une gêne qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir.

— Et bien elle a été mariée à Ramsay, le bâtard Bolton, entre temps.

— Mais il est mort, et ce mariage était le fait d'un usurpateur. Donc elle est votre femme.

Le Lannister inspira longuement puis inclina la tête.

— Vos désirs sont des ordres.


	2. On les entend hurler la nuit

Jon venait de se rincer et une servante entreprenait de l'habiller quand sa sœur entra de façon très cavalière. Déjà apprêtée elle se dirigea vers lui prenant soin de congédier la jeune femme. Elle finit elle-même de l'habiller avec un certain empressement.

— La Targaryenne arriva d'ici deux jours si le temps est stable.

Oui-da c'était bien ce qui était prévu. Il l'observa abîmer ses doigts fins et blancs. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle parle.

— Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai passé dans le sud ? Je pense les avoir assez longuement pratiqués...

— Pour dire que ?

Sansa s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, les yeux fixés sur les murs de la chambre seigneuriale elle le prévint d'une voix blanche.

— Tu ne peux pas t'agenouiller devant eux.

— Mon intention n'est pas telle.

Elle lui sourit avec douceur.

— Mais tu es Jon, tu es obsédé par le Mur et tout ce qui grouille au-delà et qui viendra tôt ou tard. Ce ne sont pas les intérêts du Nord que tu as en vu mais ceux des Sept Royaumes.

— Les deux ne se confondent-ils pas ?

— Pas tant que tu es le seul à connaître ce danger. Les sudards vont débarquer ici dans la seule intention de posséder le Nord, d'y trouver la vengeance ou la partie manquante de leur royaume. Si tu t'agenouilles, le Nord ne pourra plus se relever et tu donneras une légitimité suffisante à une femme qui peut-être ne te sera d'aucune utilité. Ensuite le respect des sauvageons tu perdras. Puis ce sera le tour de notre liberté à tous.

Il tendit la main et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

— T'inquiètes-tu de politique ou d'un mariage ?

— Je suis une dame, mon mariage sera politique je m'y suis déjà résignée. Cependant, il est hors de question que tu ne me donnes pas voix au chapitre et mon mariage ne devra avoir qu'un unique but, fortifier le Nord.

— Nous représentons bien un tiers des Sept Royaumes.

— Mais notre commerce maritime comme terrestre est moins développé, nous avons peu de ressources donc peu de richesses, et de nombreuses zones sont tous simplement désertes. Ne deviens pas un agenouillé.

Le mot roula sur sa langue et tomba tel un cheveu dans le ragoût. Ce mot sauvageon dans sa bouche de lady ne pouvait lui rappeler que ce changement brutal chez sa petite sœur. Elle en avait définitivement fini de la douceur des contes.

Il se souvint du Lord Eddard Stark assis en tête de table dans une pièce accolé à la cuisine. Tous ses protégés étaient autour de la tête. Même Madame ne se montrait plus aussi rigide sur les convenances et la politesse. Dans n'importe quel ordre on trouvait Brandon, Rickon, Sansa, Théon, Robb, Arya et lui était là aussi.

Jon comprenait à présent pourquoi leur père restait si silencieux et n'éprouvait jamais le besoin de bavasser ou même de mettre un terme à leurs querelles minables. Il se questionnait sur ce qu'il fallait à chacun, ce qui leur permettrait d'être aussi heureux qu'en ce moment-même.

Devant Sansa il se demanda s'il était trop tard, s'ils avaient tous laissé le bonheur entre Winterfell et le chemin emprunté, s'ils avaient déjà renoncé à un paquet trop lourd pour ce voyage.

— Je te promets de ne m'agenouiller devant aucun sudard.

— Je te promets de défendre des intérêts comme s'il s'agissait des miens.

•

Sandor Clegane venait de finir de déjeuner. Il but une bonne gorgée de bière, une boisson sauvageonne bien plus forte que tout ce qu'il y avait au Sud du Mur. Il observa sa maîtresse, le Petit Oiseau qui avait enflé de partout.

Autour de lui, il y avait la Brienne, la dame-chevalier, le gosse Pod trop content de manger chaud, et le Lannister manchot. Le Chien but de nouveau une gorgée. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Jaime Lannister faisait là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maîtresse montrait tant de sollicitude à ce traître, un noble au comportement de roturier. Icelui errait autour d'elle, pompait la gentillesse qui lui restait, se cachait là où il avait commis son pire crime.

Le visage serein de Sansa ne lui donnait aucun indice. Elle gardait tout pour elle comme au Donjon Rouge où elle était la seule gardienne de ses intérêts. C'était étrange de voir cette Sansa-là entre les murs de Winterfell. Il y avait quelque chose d'indécent. _Aye_ , indécente elle l'était devenue.

Il avait marché seul à pied sur Winterfell dès qu'il avait appris qu'elle y résidait à nouveau. Il avait volé un cheval et cavalé dangereusement dans la neige. Il avait du s'arrêter à un auberge délabrée où une grosse femme abîmé lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait pour payer une nuit. « Si vous êtes un homme utile vous trouverez moyen de me payer, sinon allez crever dehors votre vie sert à rien. » Il avait réparé le toit de la dépendance qui servait parfois d'écurie.

Il avait continué à se rapprocher de Winterfell, sur le chemin il avait rencontré des petits gens.

« Ser, allez-vous à Winterfell? »

« Aye. »

« Tout le monde dit que le loup est de retour. On les entend hurler la nuit. Les Stark sont là, et nous bah on est sauvé y'a pas de doute. »

L'homme trimbalait toute sa famille avec difficulté. Il s'était mis sur le rythme de Sandor si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus le laisser.

« Les Sark, la seule famille digne d'avoir des servants. »

« Parait qu'il n'en reste que deux. »

« Bah heureusement que Lady Cat et Lord Ned ont eu une portée ! »

Ces babillages incessants lui tordaient le cou. Cela dura bien cinq heures avant qu'ils n'arrivent en pleine nuit. De toute façon, la moitié du jour était nuit. Ils avaient été accueillis et logés, on leur avait dit que les maîtres de lieu les recevraient le lendemain. La petite famille était excitée de tant d'égard. Sandor Clegane s'était endormi dans le lit trop petit qu'il quitta le lendemain.

Quand Sansa l'avait vu elle avait souri. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait parlé à la famille de brise-boules mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Ensuite elle s'était approché de lui, elle lui avait caressé la joue avec une tendresse inhabituelle. Avant qu'il n'ait dit un mot, elle avait baisé le coin de ses lèvres.

— Vous êtes enfin là.

Le Petit Oiseau avait brisé sa coquille pour de bon.

— Jaime Lannister. (Le concerné leva la tête vers elle.) Daenerys va certainement essayer de vous tuer.

Il acquiesça en silence. C'était l'état qu'il préférait depuis son arrivée à Winterfell.

— Pod si tu tiens à saluer Tyrion, tu y es bien entendu autorisé.

— Je vous remercie milady. Je crois que j'attendrai un contexte moins officielle surtout que son attention est déjà prise.

En effet de l'autre côté de la pièce, Lady Lyanna Mormont était allée à la rencontre de Daenerys pour leur installation. Mieux valait que ce soit elle qui s'en charge et non Sansa qui n'était pas certaine de parvenir à autant de sang froid.

— Je suis Lady Lyanna Mormont, je viens de la part de monseigneur Jon Snow, châtelain de Winterfell, et Roi du Nord. Il m'a expressément demandé de veiller à ce que vous soyez bien installés.

Tyrion comme Daenerys la regardaient avec un hébétude certaine à laquelle elle était habituée.

— Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons vous proposer des appartements au sein de Winterfell, nombreux vassaux sont encore présents pour le moment. Il me semble que vous avez des campements.

Tyrion hocha la tête alors sa reine continuait de l'observer.

— Nous vous aiderons à les installer sur un terrain propice et à les isoler si vous avez des difficultés.

— Nous ne pouvons que nous remercions de tant de sollicitude, sourit Tyrion.

Malheureusement l'enfant n'était pas faite pour les civilités.

— J'ose espérer que tant que vous résiderez ici, vous vous plierez aux lois d'ici. En particulier, la chasse est interdite sans l'autorisation du seigneur.

— Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? demanda enfin la Petite Reine.

L'enfant sembla surprise d'une telle question. Elle fronça les sourcils et répondit :

— Et bien, c'est l'hiver.


	3. Elle était au-delà

Le jeune Robin se demanda un fois de plus si se lever était une bonne idée. Certes sa servante, une très jolie fillette de 14 ans, viendrait le faire sortir du lit pour la troisième fois rien ne l'empêcherait de repartir bredouille une fois de plus.

L'idée même de sortir de cette chambre le vidait de toute énergie. Il était orphelin, il n'était plus rien. Il s'était lassé de tout ce qui lui apportait un tant soit peu de réconfort. Sa présence même ici n'était qu'une vague obligation qu'il exécutait parce que le jour où on le lui avait demandé, il n'avait pas la force de lutter.

Il était arrivé il y a une dizaine. Le suzerain l'avait accueilli comme la famille le comportement de sa tante avait fait, pour au moins trois générations, la réputation des Tully au Nord. Lui n'avait guère été formé à ces civilités, ces retenus, ces hypocrisies. Il ne voulait faire que ce qu'il désirait. Il serait le seigneur de Val.

Puis il avait vu Jon Snow – le bâtard sur le trône. Le Lord Protecteur lui en avait déjà parlé très brièvement. Le voir était tout autre chose. Il prenait tout le siège, il affichait une stabilité tranquille qui contredisait les cicatrices diverses et l'épée qui pendait à sa taille. Puis il l'avait accueilli comme un ami.

Tout ça parce que sa mère était une fichue Tully.

Trois coups furent frapper à sa porte. Il grogna en guise de réponse. Sa fille entra avec un sourire gracieux.

— Monseigneur, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

— Bien.

— Alors dans ce cas il faut se lever pour continuer votre entraîner, le Lord Protecteur sera fier de vous voir devenir un homme.

Le petit seigneur ne répondit pas. Il ne servait à rien de discuter avec _elle_. Elle l'aida à s'habiller avec toujours ce même sourire agaçant. Dès qu'il put, il disparut de son champ de vision et se cogna contre Arya.

— Lord Arryn, quelle précipitation.

Faisant croître son air de coupable, il regarda derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu.

— Si je puis vous aider, n'hésitez pas, sourit Arya dont les yeux de félins s'amusaient de toute évidence.

— Milady je...

Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Le regard d'Arya le fixait et lui cuisait le sang. Elle s'instruisait en lui comme s'il n'existait pas en soi. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire face, tout ce qu'il était, elle l'avait déjà vécu et vaincu. Elle était au-delà.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

•

Les différentes plumes grattaient les parchemins dans la pièce étroite. Les bougies tenaient compagnie aux clercs et nobles présents. Le Roi du Nord les avait tous conviés pour terminer les décrets en ce qui concernait la reprise en main du territoire. Avec la venue de la Khalessi et de ses alliés, il devenait nécessaire de s'assurer qu'ils auraient les ressources.

Ses vassaux avaient accepté sans concession les traités qu'il leur avait tendu. Rien n'avait changé d'autant plus qu'en temps de crise le suzerain voyait ses pouvoirs renforcés. Le pillage de Fort Terreur servirait à réparer le domaine Stark mais aussi à soutenir les commerces nécessaires : les tisserands de Terre-Bourg, les marins de La Veuve, les grandes serres de Quart-Torrhen.

Jon, toujours « corbac », avait décidé de dédier une partie du budget à la garde de nuit ordonnance déjà présente dans les anciennes mais inappliquée depuis le départ des Stark. Tout soldat sur le territoire et sans serment serait envoyé au Mur en soutient aux troupes.

Le Seigneur des lieux était reconnaissant de l'appui qu'il recevait. Lady Sansa et Lady Lyanna étaient restées à ces côtés durant les délibérations. Tormund avait passé la main sur ce sujet mais une partie de ses hommes s'étaient attelés à la tâche ardue d'exhumer les serres de Winterfell. Ser Davos s'occupait de se renseigner sur l'ensemble du territoire y compris la situation de ceux qui portent le noir. Il s'assurait aussi de rependre la nouvelle du retour des Stark afin de permettre éventuellement le retour de tous les soldats désireux de prouver leur fidélité. Lord Snow fut surpris de découvrir que même des paysans et surtout des anciens servants étaient venus à leur porte, des compliments plein la bouche à propos des anciens suzerains, et des promesses grandiloquentes pour les présents.

Pod vint lui rendre les arrêts qu'il avait rédigés selon les dires du mestre qui avait accompagné Lady Lyanna à Winterfell. Jon les ajouta à la pile qu'il avait déjà constituer. Ensuite il les remercia et les congédia. Quand les deux dames eurent à leur tour fini, ils vérifièrent ensemble chaque arrêt pour s'assurer que tous étaient signés par Jon Snow, Roi du Nord. Une fois ceci effectué, ils se répartirent les traités afin de les livrer rapidement aux vassaux concernés ou envoyés au cas échéant.

N'étant pas considérée comme une représentante officielle – contrairement à Lady Lyanna Mormont Premier Conseil du Roi, ce qui équivalait à la Main pour les sudards – Sansa avait pris en charge l'envoi des missives. Dans la volière, elle observa les quelques oiseaux qui avaient subsisté. Une fois qu'elle aurait envoyé toutes les missives, ils n'auraient plus de moyen pour communiquer.

Après cela, Lady Sansa se hâta pour rejoindre la cour où plusieurs groupes s'étaient constitués afin de s'entraîner. Elle tenait à rendre visite à Pod et l'encourageait cette promenade lui donnerait une idée plus précise de l'alliance constituée pour la Khalessi.

Alors qu'elle longeait les parvis, Lady Olenna Tyrell apparut sur son chemin. Elle ressemblait à la femme qu'elle avait rencontré et en même temps elle était bien différente. Sansa était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait la puissance de l'hôte, mais face à Lady Olenna elle voulait d'abord lui montrer le respect et la reconnaissance qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

 _Je reconnais que ce chapitre n'est pas très actif mais je veux bien poser le contexte avant de tout déballer. Je remercie ceux qui sont encore là. Et je remercie Rose-Eliade pour ces petits mots sympas qui me font toujours plaisir. Bonne soirée/journée à tous, **Maneeya**._


	4. Ce trône est grand

Un froissement de tissus lui apprit que quelqu'un était derrière elle. Sansa se retourna deux Aspics des Sables s'étaient installées de part et d'autre du couloir. Ainsi, la rencontre fortuite avec la Reines aux Épines ressemblait davantage à un guet-apens.

— Lady, les salua-t-elle, j'ai l'impression que vous désirez quelque chose de moi.

Sansa savait pertinemment que Obara Sand, aînée et chef de leur délégation, la fixait durement les mains ancrées sur sa lance. Nymeria avait une attitude moins hostile mais elle n'en était pas moins menaçante : la tête légèrement penchée ses yeux inquisiteurs sondaient la dame pour en extraire les failles.

Soucieuse de ne pas paraître trop impérieuse, Lady Olenna s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit les mains.

— Malgré les circonstances, vous pouvez être sûre que je suis ravie de vous revoir. Vous vous êtes bien renforcée depuis cette triste époque.

— Je vous remercie milady. (Sans le vouloir sa voix avait perdu tout son timbre.)

— Vous avez peut-être eu connaissance des dernières exactions de la reine Cersei. Elle ne s'est guère calmée depuis votre fuite et, comme elle l'a fait pour vous, elle a tué sans aucun respect des êtres qui nous sont très chers. Nous sommes venues jusqu'à vous dans un seul but récupérer Cersei.

Durant ce discours, Sandor Clegane était apparu dans le champ de vision de sa maîtresse. D'un seul coup, ses poumons avaient gonflé d'un coup, plus jamais elle ne devrait reprendre cette voix timide et ses mots d'agenouillé, pas elle et pas au Nord. C'était son territoire, son terrain de chasse, son terrain de pisse comme disait l'autre.

— Et que voulez-vous faire de Cersei Lannister ? La pendre ? La décapiter ?

— Nous avions plutôt l'intention d'utiliser un poison, sourit Obara heureuse d'envisager cette perspective.

— Vous voulez l'assassiner car selon vous elle mérite de mourir. En fait, il y a des chances qu'elle-même n'est plus de raison de vivre mis à part tous nous tuer pour ce que nous avons fait à ses chers enfants et son regretté père. Moi, je n'ai qu'un objectif la concernant : je veux qu'elle souffre jusqu'à souhaiter mourir. Qu'elle se tue elle-même. Qu'elle perde tout espoir. Qu'elle tisse les fils de son piège, creuse le trou de sa chute et noue les cordes de sa pendaison.

Lady Olenna la regardait avec surprise, comme si elle venait d'assister à un tour de magie incroyable. Les deux sœurs par contre se montraient particulièrement intéressées.

— Si vous voulez la souffrance de Cersei Lannister, je vous exhausserai. Cela me ferait même très plaisir. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois m'atteler à la tâche.

Lorsque Sansa inspira, l'air glacé lui fit le même effet qu'un verre d'eau-de-vie. La damoiselle rejoignit Sandor Clegane.

— M'accompagnez-vous rendre visible à Lady Lannister ? Je crois avoir fait une promesse à ces lady.

— Oui milady.

— Merci Ser Clegane.

— Je suis pas Ser, répéta inlassablement le Chien alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.

— Entendu Ser, lui répondit-elle avec bonne humeur.

Cersei était bien installée à Wintefell, enfermée dans une des vieilles cellules. La présence de Cersei ici était déjà une victoire pour sa jeune maîtresse. Sandor était là quand le seigneur des lieux avait reçu la très petite délégation des Lannister. Les jumeaux étaient dans un sale état l'avancée des troupes de la Khalessi étaient un vrai danger pour eux. Il était de sens commun qu'elle les aurait écartelés si elle avait pu.

Le plan de la Reine régente avait échoué à tuer la Daenerys. Dépitée, elle avait voulu profiter des dernières personnes debout qui pourrait potentiellement la protéger. Elle allait vivre et reprendre le Donjon Rouge. Ses enfants étaient là-bas elle ne pouvait en rester éloignée trop longtemps. Et c'était déjà trop.

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, cette chère Cersei avait commencé son discours destiné à émouvoir cette petite princesse qu'elle avait toujours honnie. Mais Sans n'avait été ni touchée par cette femme de l'âge de sa mère, ni émue par sa peine elle l'avait bien trop pratiquée pour y voir une quelconque sincérité. Dans la seconde, Cersei avait été enfermée, leur délégation envoyée au Mur, quant à Jaime Lannister, il avait bénéficié de la clémence de Brienne.

— Bonjour milady.

Cersei entendit ces mots dans un état second. Elle se questionna brièvement en se demandant si elle était à Winterfell ou dans les sous-sol sinistres du Septuaire. Le froid du sol, des murs, omniprésent aussi bien dans la pièce que dans sa chair l'informait bien assez.

Elle ne souhaitait même pas ouvrir les yeux pour assister au triste spectacle : cette horrible petite princesse. Il lui fallait beaucoup de maîtrise pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et lui arracher la vie.

— J'ose espérer que vous vous nourrissez correctement, nous serions blessés de votre départ.

…

— J'ai l'habitude maintenant, votre cher frère n'est pas bavard non plus, peu importe la situation.

•

Robyn se perdait dans les dédales d'étagères de la bibliothèque seigneuriale. Tout une partie était réservé aux archives du territoire : ceux qui provenaient directement de leur vassaux, ceux de la Garde de la Nuit lorsqu'elle était prise à la gorge par le manque de ressource, et ceux de leur propre territoire.

Après s'être caché une bonne partie de la matinée, le jeune seigneur avait trouvé une salle retirée avec vu sur la cour. Il avait vu ses gens continuer à faire à vivre à décider sans même que sa présence soit nécessaire.

Il pourrait se rassurer, se consoler, se dire que faute était à son âge. La vérité, c'était qu'il aurait voulu retrouver les jupes de sa mère. La vérité c'était qu'il n'avait en commun avec sa cousine Arya que son jeune âge elle irradiait lui pouvait à peine servir de chandelle.

Au contraire Jon Snow était appelé de tous les côtés. Ses gens se tournaient naturellement vers lui de la même façon que le faisait Sansa ou Arya. Il n'y avait pas de gêne ou de dépendance mais un respect sincère et mutuel.

Cela le ramenait au temps où son père était en vie. Il s'agenouillait pour être à son niveau et lui parlait « d'homme à homme » comme il aimait dire.

— Ce trône est très grand mais il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui s'y assit. Il faut être un ami pour ses gens, mais aussi un père, un guide. Ce trône est grand et tu aurais du mal t'y sentir à l'aise.

Jon Snow remplissait un trône fait pour tout autre que lui, occupé par des hommes biens différents. Malade, chétif, et inexpérimenté, Robyn l'avait choisi comme mentor. Le Seigneur de Winterfell était un bretteur excellent, un chef expérimenté, un homme de valeurs il lui avait demandé et pouvait ainsi suivre et observer son nouveau modèle.

* * *

 _Toujours présent ? Je vous remercie de me lire et surtout de m'accorder un peu de votre temps en laissant un message. Merci à Miss-Stark99 et Rose-Eliade. A bientôt pour la suite, la marmite va bientôt siffler j'espère ! Bonne journée/soirée, **Maneeya**._


	5. Comme des cerfs en brâme

Yara s'approcha de la chambre qu'elle cherchait. Ce couloir était presque désert, seuls les domestiques entraient çà et là pour préparer les chambres à leurs nouveaux hôtes. Les vassaux du Roi du Nord étaient partis il y a plusieurs heures.

Son frère et elle logeaient dans une tente. Et même si cela réduisait ses divertissements elle était satisfaite de le garder à l'œil. Ce retour à Winterfell ne lui faisait pas du bien et cela sans m^me prendre en compte la présence de Sansa Stark devant qui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

Quand la future reine arriva à la chambre d'icelle, elle resta quelques minutes à écouter le moindre bruit qui aurait pu lui parvenir. Les chevaliers que Lady Stark trimbalait avec elle étaient affairés dans les différentes cours, le seul risque était qu'un membre de sa famille soit présent.

Yara pénétra doucement la pièce. La damoiselle se brossait les cheveux dans un geste mécanique et souple. La Greyjoy allait devoir s'adonner à une occupation qui ne figurait pas parmi ses favorites : la manipulation.

Daenerys perdait patience devant la faiblesse des négociations en cours. Sa reine n'avait comme objectif que la reconquête de son royaume – entier. Leur hôte ne parlait que du danger venu du Nord qu'il appelait _marcheurs blancs_ – des personnages de contes. Pour sa part, Yara n'était pas encore convaincue mais la confiance que son frère plaçait en Jon Snow suffisait à la faire douter. Elle serait facile à convaincre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, entre Jon qui semblait esquiver Son Altesse et Tyron qui révulsait à prendre Sansa comme femme, Daenerys avait besoin de points d'ancrage pour pouvoir s'imposer. Elle pouvait toujours brûler la demeure ancestrale des Stark et les faire tous bouffer par ses bébés mais ce serait semble-t-il envoyer un mauvais message au peuple.

Et Yara était là pour ça, fournir à sa reine les munitions qu'il lui manquait. Et seulement cela.

— Bonjour _milady_.

La jeune femme pivota sur son tabouret. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire poli.

— Votre Altesse.

N'importe qui aurait pu s'attaquer à Sansa Stark. Il aurait plus utile d'envoyer Lady Olenna elles se connaissaient déjà. Nymeria Sand aurait pu s'approcher sans aucun problème de cette jouvencelle. La présence de Yara au contraire ne pouvait éveiller que la méfiance.

Elle n'avait pas la démarche fluide de ces lady qui passaient leur temps à déambuler dans de grands couloirs. Elle n'avait pas les formes des femmes, et doutait que cela importe à Lady Stark. Après tout, elle avait bien à ses côtés Lady Brienne.

— Vous êtes à la recherche de quelqu'un ? Ou bien de quelque chose ?

— Vous, et je vous ai trouvé, sourit Yara.

Elle prit assez ses aises pour découvrir la chambre. Des dimensions tout juste agréables, une tenture prenait une bonne partie du mur, les fenêtres étaient étroites – comme partout ici –, un petit coin près de la cheminée semblait particulièrement agréable mais encore moins que la couche spacieuse de la damoiselle. Yara s'y installa et passa sa main sur les draps tissés et peaux de bête.

— Vous êtes venu m'aider à me préparer ?

— Je ne saurais m'occuper de vos cheveux.

Sansa se mit à tresser ses longs cheveux roux.

— Et moi qui pensait que vous réserviez vos faveurs à la Khalessi.

Évidemment, son allégeance à la Reine Daenerys était connu de tous. Et étant donné l'impatience dont avaient fait preuve les Aspics et la Reine aux Épines, il n'était pas difficile de conclure que Cersei constituait le seul facteur commun entre Dorne, le Bief, et la prétendante au trône de fer.

— Vous n'êtes pas la seule à penser ça mais il faudra bien me livrer au bénéfice du doute.

La jeune femme quitta son tabouret pour s'approcher de son invité. Elle s'assit à ses côtés avec ce même sourire poli. Yara était déjà fatiguée des efforts qu'elle devrait faire pour faire parler la cadette des Stark.

— Vous n'êtes pas lassée de vos robes, de vos obligations, de vos tuteurs ?

Sansa observa sa tenue de parfaite dame du Nord. Ici on aimait pas les damoiselles qui manquaient de chair, un peu trop élancée, un peu trop grande, un peu trop fluide. Ce qu'on attendait d'une dame c'était un soupçon de grâce pour avoir le sentiment de goûter à quelque chose de précieux, un soupçon de graisse pour se garantir des héritiers et éviter d'avoir à enterrer sa bonne femme à la première neige tombée. La damoiselle revint à son invité, une guerrière. La silhouette forte et imposante d'Obara se retrouvait ainsi chez la reine. Toutes deux avaient l'assurance, les pieds ancrés dans le sol, les formes ni explosées ni cachées. Elles étaient toutes deux très certainement splendides.

— Je crois...qu'il est plus facile de gagner lorsque il y a des règles au jeu.

Yara comprit que c'était peine perdu. Il aurait été inestimable d'avoir Sansa à leur botte, cela aurait été le meilleur moyen d'influencer directe le seigneur des lieux. Mais c'était une vrai Lady des terres, elle n'avait pas été élevé à Essos ou sur une île : jamais elle n'avait failli se noyer en se disant que _ses_ forces, _ses_ muscles, _sa_ détermination seraient les seuls causes de sa survie. Sansa Stark n'allait pas se soumettre pour la liberté mais pour le devoir.

•

Le regard de Sarella se perdait sur les briques, cherchant à savoir ce qui se cacher derrière ses fissures. Ce château avait un mystère qu'elle voulait lever. Elle avait ses mains sur la paroi cherchant ce changement de température qu'elle avait observé sur la partie sud du château au deuxième étage.

— Puis-je vous aider ?

Une voix la fit sursauter. Elle se tapissa contre le mur certaine d'avoir été prise en faute – quelle faute ? elle n'en savait rien. Un visage souriant la regardait, il semblait bien s'amuser ce qu'il n'était pas non plus bon signe. Puis elle le reconnut. Il était grand, sa cape le rendait encore plus impressionnant, sa peau était parsemée de cicatrice et ses cheveux retenus sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle venait d'être prise en faute par Lord Snow. Dans sa précipitation, sa révérence de ressemblait à rien. Elle décida de s'excuser avant même qu'il ait à énoncer ses fautes.

— Les excuses ne sont pas de rigueur vous ne faites rien de mal. Un peu de curiosité ne fait pas de mal. Que cherchez-vous sur ce mur ?

Il n'était tout simplement pas comme elle l'avait imaginé.

— Les murs ne sont pas tous de la même température et cela ne s'explique ni par l'orientation du soleil ni par leur situation dans le château.

— Voilà une très bonne observation. Winterfell a été bâti sur des sources chaudes et pour que cette chaleur se diffuse, les fondateurs ont inventé un système pour faire circuler l'eau dans la bâtisse.

Les lèvres fines de la jeune fille s'entre-ouvrirent comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose. Elle resta cependant sans voix.

— Descend le plus bas possible et au centre du château, tu pourras voir les mécanismes d'alimentations.

Encore plus enthousiasme, Sarella s'inclina rapidement avant de disparaître en courant. C'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un enfant insouciant ici, se dit Jon. Lui-même venait de sortir de négociations qui n'en finissaient plus. Tous restaient bloqués sur leur objectif sans envisager que tout sera détruit s'ils ne se préoccupaient pas de l'essentiel. Il reporta son attention sur son pupille qui restait silencieux la plupart du temps. Mais vu sa tête, c'était cette fois parce qu'il avait été soufflé par l'apparition furtive de la jeune dornienne. Très furtivement, le bâtard pensa à quel point cela aurait plaisant et drôle de voir ses jeunes frères et sœurs s'initier aux soubresauts de l'amour. Surtout Arya, il la voyait encore grimacer devant les baisers pleins d'amour de ses parents.

Il revint tristement à ses problèmes actuels et toucha l'épaule du jeune Robyn.

— Que penses-tu de ses négociations ?

— Ces bonnes femmes sont têtues comme des cerfs en brame.

Snow eut de mal à retenir son sourire. C'était vraiment que mesdames étaient particulièrement intransigeantes. Tyron essayait tant bien que mal d'écouter tous le monde. Tormund était bien le seul à comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Ces grandes familles étaient tellement habituées à se faire la guerre entre elles qu'elles en avaient oublié que l'ennemi pouvait venir de dehors.

— Dis moi ce que tu préconiserais.

Robyn prit le temps de réfléchir alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au cuisine.

— Nous avons besoin d'un catalyseur pour faire évoluer les positions. Mais à part les envoyer au-delà du mur, je ne vois pas comment.

— Ce triste voyage ne sera pas nécessaire, sourit son mentor.


	6. Que dois-je faire de cette information?

Arya se glissa dans le château sans se faire remarquer. Elle regarda la fenêtre qui débouchait sur la chambre de sa sœur. Sansa n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle jouait toujours à la poupée fragile, baissait trop souvent les yeux pour que cela soit crédible et ne cessait de recevoir des compliments pour sa beauté. Un peu qu'elle était belle. Il arrivait que la souffrance sied bien au teint.

De son voyage au Sud, il ne subsistait rien à part quelques idées de coiffure. Elle était devenu une bonne femme comme aimaient le dire les Nordiens : teint pâle, hanches marquées, formes rebondies. Sa taille et sa chevelure étaient certainement les seuls éléments qui rappelaient sa mère et les Tully. Deux éléments dont Arya n'avait pas du tout hérité.

Icelle s'agaçait qu'elle ne puisse rendre discrètement visite à sa sœur. Contre toutes les convenances, les chevaliers et l'apprenti logeaient parfois – assez souvent – dans sa chambre. Arya n'aurait eu aucune chance de dormir sachant que le Lannister était à moins de deux mètres.

En attendant que Sansa se libère, Arya choisit de voir son petit frère. Brandon se faisait voir assez rarement, il restait avec la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait au pied de l'arbre-cœur. Ça lui arrivait d'y dormir et quand on lui demandait s'il n'avait pas froid, il répondait par un regard amusé avant de sourire.

Quand elle arriva, elle observa les feuilles rouges qui se déployaient sans gène. Cet arbre, avant même qu'elle n'y associe une quelconque magie, avait toujours été spécial. Avec la neige qui s'étendait sur tout le territoire, le vert sombre qui balayait la forêt, ce rouge réchauffait. Bran arrêta de faire semblant de dormir mais évita de gigoter pour ne pas réveiller Meera qui s'appuyait sur lui.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui proposa un bout de sa miche de pain.

— Tu as grandi, non ? remarqua-t-il dans un murmure.

— Pas autant que toi.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, il n'y avait rien de plus étrange pour eux que d'être là, au calme, et d'avoir une discussion qui ne consistait pas en moqueries.

— J'ai demandé à Jon de venir à la crypte, j'ai quelque chose à lui annoncer. Viens si tu peux.

Arya lui assura qu'elle serait là. Elle pensa un moment à lui extorquer l'information avant même qu'ils se retrouvent mais elle manquait d'enthousiasme pour un acte aussi puérile. Elle s'appuya à son tour contre son petit frère comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que tous écoutaient la même histoire du soir. Théon faisait semblant d'être trop vieux pour tous ça mais ne cessait de commenter. Elle se souvint de son père et d'à quel point il avait belle allure même dans ce moment de détente. Il restait généralement assis sur le fauteuil, sa stature carré prenait entièrement le meuble, et pour une fois, Mon Seigneur laissait sa tête aller. C'était pour le dire, son seul moment de repos – garanti par sa très chère femme. Depuis leur premier enfant, elle s'échinait à les empêcher de lui sauter dessus en vue de satisfaire leurs besoins affectifs. Puis c'était Madame qui racontait. Et Madame pouvait sortir de son rôle de _madame_. Sa mère était bien la plus drôle : ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir à quel point elle inventait ce qu'elle racontait mais c'était toujours drôle, effrayant, surprenant,... Jamais elle ne se souviendrait de ces moments avec l'intensité et la joie qui l'avaient auparavant accompagnée.

— Fais attention à Sansa, murmura le jeune homme.

Devant le regard étonné de sa sœur, Bran précisa :

— Elle a bien remarqué Gendry.

Arya détourna la tête avec mauvaise foi.

— Il n'y a rien à remarquer, maugréa-t-elle.

S'il fallait être sincère, la vue de Gendry l'avait ébranlée bien plus que celle de ses frères et sœur. Elle ne mettait pas la main sur ce pourquoi elle en avait été bouleversée. Il avait déjà décidée de la laisser, ils n'étaient pas supposé se rencontrer de nouveau.

Elle était partie chasser avec trois hommes et elle avait aperçu Gendry. Ou Gendry lui était tombé dessus. Elle s'était bien moqué de lui, peu importe qu'il ait l'air frigorifié dans ses vêtements fins et sa cape humide sa première parole fut « Alors elle était bonne ? ». Ça l'avait fait sourire.

Mais il n'était le seul qu'elle ait revu. Tourte Chaude était venu avec son maître d'œuvre comme de nombreux artisans désœuvrés qui avaient vu cette réunion des grandes maisons comme une occasion en or de se refaire. Le peuple avait subi l'arrivée des Immaculés et des Dothraki avec une surprise apeurée.

L'armée royale autant que l'armée Lannister avait subi une défaite cuisante. D'autant plus frustrante que ses morts n'avaient pas été respecté par la Reine régente : icelle fuit. La population en deuil et privée de ses principales moyens de subsistance n'avait même pas eu l'idée de protester contre l'occupation des Dothrakis. Des sauvages qui représentaient la nouvelle reine. Elle ou une autre, quelle différence ?

Les gens avaient bien changé tous. Chacun s'attendait au pire. Habitué aux exécutions, aux têtes coupées, au rivière de sang, aux tripes à l'air salis par le foin, la boue ou la poussière, aux cadavres aux branches, aux bûchers hurlants et leur odeur de chair brûlée. Ce n'était pas une paire d'armées, des dragons et ce qui dans le Nord retenait leur attention – quoi que ce soit – qui allaient changer les choses.

Dès qu'elle le put, Arya partit voir sa sœur comme c'était prévu au départ. Sansa s'occupait de ses cheveux quand elle entra discrètement dans la pièce. Elle lui jeta un regard indifférent en la voyant s'installer sur la malle au bien de son lit.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu viennes ici ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini d'appliquer son onguent sur sa belle chevelure.

— Rien, souffla sa petite sœur en balayant la pièce du regard.

Les traces de ses chevaliers étaient nombreux, des couvertures en laine dans quelques coins, des couches faites de trois fois rien, des effets personnels sans valeur à même le sol.

— Maman t'a-t-elle dit quelque chose de particulier lorsque nous sommes partis pour Port Real ?

— Que voulais-tu qu'elle me dise ? lui retourna Sansa qui s'était retournée pour la fixer à loisir.

— Quelque chose qui t'aurait aidé dans cette transition...

Devant le regard de sa grande sœur, Arya se sentit avec agacement obligé de préciser :

— D'enfant à femme.

Face à cette question, Sansa parut un moment désarmé. Elle regardait un coin de sa chambre, les yeux vitreux, ni complètement absente ni complètement présente.

— Mère ne m'a rien dit. Cersei m'en a parlé du temps de mes fiançailles avec son fils puis une servante particulièrement prévenante. Leur conception de la femme ne te conviendrait certainement pas.

— Je me fiche pas mal de leur idéal, je veux savoir ce que tu emploies contre ces saignées.

— On dit simplement les sangs. Lèves-toi, c'est dans la malle.

Sansa souleva plusieurs objets avant de commencer à lui présenter une ceinture de cuire.

— C'est justement ce que je veux éviter. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de pratique ?

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel marmonnant quelque chose qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre à propos de femme et de praticité. Finalement elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et lui présenta un nouveau système, bizarre, gênant, encombrant mais bien plus approprié. Dès qu'Arya eut fini de faire la tresse de remerciement qui incombait, elle disparut à ses occupations insolites.

•

Bran observait Meera. Il observait souvent Meera maintenant qu'il était à Winterfell. Il faisait attention à ce qu'elle ne le remarque pas, il se concentrait et il essayait de percer ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à faire tant d'effort pour le porter, le transporter, nuit et jour sans jamais se plaindre ?

Elle le posa à même le sol et lui demanda s'il était bien installé. Il y a des chances pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais bien installé. Il la remercia. Il respira cette odeur qui lui avait manquée : la cire des bougies, la poussière du temps, le souffle des morts. Arya et Sansa étaient déjà là, gardant un œil sur la malle qui avait été si dure à obtenir. Des bruits de pas les informèrent de l'arrivée de Jon, Meera s'était déjà éclipsée.

Quand Jon leur sourit, trop heureux d'avoir pu les rassembler dans cette demeure ancestrale, Bran s'en voulait déjà. Il était maintenant et depuis peu la Corneille à Trois Yeux, et il avait déjà la sensation qu'il annoncerait rarement le bonheur à autrui. Son pouvoir n'était malheureusement pas fait pour raconter des histoires.

— J'ai déjà évoqué brièvement les pouvoirs que je détiens désormais. Et par ceux-ci j'ai appris quelque chose de capital.

Son frère et ses sœurs étaient déjà pendus à ses lèvres. Cette crypte était le seul lieu que tous considéraient comme dédié à la famille. Un lieu lugubre où son murmure était déformé, où l'écho rendait le moindre bruit inquiétant. Arya plissait les yeux en entendant ses visions. Sansa pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il mit en doute la version officielle de l'« enlèvement » de leur Tante Lyanna. Il sentait au fur et à mesure, ils décrochaient, ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de tout ça mais ils avaient encore une once de politesse.

— Quand Père est arrivé, sa sœur l'a supplié de protéger l'enfant – de Robert Barathéon en particulier. Alors Père a pris l'enfant, finit-il, et l'a présenté comme son bâtard.

Durant plusieurs minutes, le silence lui répondit. Arya perdit son sourire. Sansa regardait fixement le sol. Jon finit par s'asseoir sur le socle d'une statue le regard dans le vague.

— Comment être sûr... ?

— Mes visions m'ont projeté dans le passé, j'ai vu tous ces événements en tant que témoin. Ce statut de bâtard n'était pas destiné à t'humilier mais à te protéger. Tu es un vrai noble, tu es un Targa-

— Il suffit, siffla Sansa avec colère.

Tous trois se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise. Il n'était pas rare que Sansa se mette en colère. Là la louve semblait avoir repris le dessus sur elle. Arya pensa à la fois où par négligence elle avait écrasé la patte de Lady. Les muscles bandés, les yeux plissés, la mâchoire sèche.

— Jon a grandi dans le Nord, a été élevé à Winterfell, s'est battu pour les Nordiens, Jon est un Stark.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ce dernier mot, Bran ressentit tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour tout autre maison. Sa fureur avait des raisons qu'il n'était pas prêt à élucider. Arya s'était déjà désintéressée d'eux et se penchait vers Jon, dont le regard demeurait dans le vide, prenait peu à peu conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait.

— Que dois-je faire de cette information ?

— Pour l'instant, cela repose uniquement sur la parole de Bran donc il faudrait éviter que cela ne s'ébruite.

— Cependant les Targaryens ont un très aigu sens de la famille, Daenerys pourrait se montrer plus souple une fois convaincue de votre lien de parenté. Il serait néanmoins risqué de l'annoncer haut et fort, cette filiation pourrait être utilisée contre toi et conduire à la révolte de tes vassaux.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Je m'excuse de ce retard, une fois la folle inspiration passée il est difficile de tenir le rythme (sans parler de mes études). Donc je suis ravie de poster, ravie si vous lisez et encore plus ravie si vous souhaitez continuer à suivre ce petit bout d'aventure. Maintenant vous avez surement une assez bonne idée de ce dans quoi je m'embarque. Je vous dis à bientôt du moins j'espère, bonne journée (et si vous voulez écrire en français sur GOT lâchez-vous), **Maneeya**._


	7. Etait-elle folle ?

_Bonjour je vous laisse un mot pour remercier Rose-Eliade et Miss Stark99 de leur commentaire qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je ne sais pas si ça m'a aussi rendu prolifique mais j'espère ! Bonne lecture et à très bientôt, **Maneeya**._

* * *

Il aurait du rester mort. C'était ce qu'il voulait d'ailleurs – comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'il en soit autrement ? Il n'avait pas été élevé dans ces mythes où il n'existait qu'un simple mur – certes impressionnant mais franchissable – entre la vie et la mort. D'ailleurs il n'y avait aucun palais qui réunirait l'ensemble des morts pour festoyer éternellement. De l'autre côté du mur, il n'y avait rien et il n'y avait personne.

Après les révélations de Bran, le seigneur s'était senti chaque minute un peu plus ébranlé. Était-ce vraiment un soulagement d'avoir une mère ? Il était vraiment illégitime à porter le titre de Roi du Nord. Jon Snow le nom d'un enfant bâtard de nom mais par amour ou par un résidu de violence ?

Jon pensa aussi beaucoup à Ned Stark. C'était peut-être horrible d'être un bâtard mais être la descendance de Ned Stark valait tout ce que le monde pouvait couvrir. Et il ne l'était plus. Cela rendait sa figure paternelle encore plus admirable alors que lui... Lui était juste un bâtard parmi tant d'autre, un bâtard royal comme il y en avait plein, un bâtard Targaryen qui avait échappé à l'élimination massive.

Son grand-père était le roi fou. Son grand-père paternel avait fait tuer son grand-père maternel ainsi que son oncle. Ce n'est pas Lady Catelyn qui aurait du lui jeté ces regards mais la princesse Elia Sand. Et son père était le grand frère de Viserys et Daenerys donc la Khalessi était sa tante. Et Robb était un cousin éloigné. Tout comme Sansa. Et Arya. Et Bran. Et Rickon.

Sa vie n'était qu'un champ de bataille labouré qu'on avait vendu comme une parcelle agricole, de seconde main certes mais de qualité. Sa vie défilait devant ses yeux éclairée d'une lumière nouvelle et de questionnements incessants. Il pensa douloureusement à Lady Catelyn Tully qui avait toujours été une châtelaine formidable et une hôte attentive. Et justement à cause de la probité de son mari, elle n'avait jamais connu cette vérité.

Il n'eut pas le droit à un vrai repos puisque son pupille vint le chercher dans la crypte. Robyn le découvrit debout face à la statut de Lady Lyanna, la beauté des Stark.

— Daenerys insiste pour vous voir, elle a un traité à vous proposer.

— Lequel ?

— Si vous me permettez d'être franc, elle ressemble à une bonne femme hystérique.

Ceci fit sortir Jon avec résignation de son refuge. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à lui. Alors il se remit en œuvre. Lady Mormont lui apprit que les traités avec le Val et le Conflanc avaient été rédigés et n'attendaient que sa signature. Sansa, désormais Protectrice du Nord depuis de récentes révélations, les avaient déjà contre-signés.

Ces traités devraient permettre de pallier à l'incurie de l'Hiver mais surtout aux manques d'équipement pour la guerre qui s'annonçait. Il n'y avait pas assez de forgerons pour fabriquer tout ce qui était nécessaire.

— La Khalessi vous attend dans sa tante.

Jon repensa à ses géniteurs qui, par amour ou par désir, avaient déclenché une terrible guerre qui avait ravagé au passage la famille d'une petite fille et l'avait contrainte à grandir sur un territoire inconnu.

Arrivé devant l'impérieuse tente Dothraki gardée par deux gardes Immaculés au regard fixe, Jon se demanda s'il devait entrer et s'annoncer ou attendre d'être annoncé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait pu tergiverser longtemps sur la question, en temps normal il l'aurait fait. En tant que seigneur de Winterfell et Roi du Nord – deux titres pour lesquels il avait infiniment de respect – il est soucieux de respecter l'étiquette.

Il entra et personne ne l'en empêcha.

•

Robyn avait choisi de ne pas attendre la fin de cette entrevue. Il y avait quelques chances que cela s'éternise et il avait quelques objectifs qu'il voulait remplir aujourd'hui. Il ne devait plus repousser l'échéance et se contenter des saveurs de l'enfance. Après tout, personne n'aimait la bière la première fois, et tout le monde en buvait.

Il n'eut pas de difficulté à trouver Sansa Stark puisqu'il croisa Sarella Sand. La jolie fille était assise en tailleur à l'écart, un livre posé sur le genou et le regard qui papillait entre la forge et les pages. Elle n'avait pas l'air affable des ladies mais cela lui convenait. Le jeune seigneur l'avait déjà croisée plusieurs fois, échangeant toujours quelques paroles vides.

— Milady, salua-t-il, comment allez-vous ?

— Je suis dans un bon jour. J'essaie de profiter du peu de lumière qui vient à nous.

Robyn aimait bien cette lady qui sortait d'un livre. Tout chez elle était différent. Alors même qu'elle connaissait tout d'eux, elle la Dornienne leur apparaissait comme une espèce étrangère.

— Et vous monseigneur, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

— Je suis à la recherche de Lady Sansa.

La fille de Dorne lui indiqua qu'icelle avait une entrevue avec Tyene Sand pour un autre traité commercial. Vraisemblablement, Sansa n'avait pas perdu le nord et continuait de placer ses pions. Soit, il ne pouvait l'en blâmer ayant pris les mêmes dispositions. Robyn remercia la jeune lady puis poursuit sa route dans le château.

Il retrouva sa cousine et dut patienter, icelle sortit à la fin de son entretien. Poliment, le jeune seigneur prit des nouvelles de l'avancée de ses plans. Elle répondit sobrement puis fit un brin de conversation sur le plus superficiel tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans sa chambre.

Une fois arrivés, Sansa s'assit sur une chaise abandonnée dans la pièce, elle l'observa avec rigueur attendant qu'il lui révèle la raison de cette visite. Les deux cousins n'étaient guère proches, surtout pas avec le passage éclair de Sansa au Val qui s'était achevé sur la mort grotesque de sa mère. Pendant plusieurs jours, le petit garçon nourri au sein avait attendu que la mort l'emporte à son tour mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence, sa mère n'était en rien essentiel à sa survie.

— Vous connaissez Lord Belish, certainement mieux que moi.

Sansa hocha la tête.

— Et vous avez connu brièvement ma mère.

— Qu'avez-vous à me demander ?

— Était-elle folle ? Ma mère était-elle folle ?

Robyn avait beaucoup réfléchi à la façon dont il voulait tourner sa question. Il souhaitait comprendre cette impression qu'avait tant de gens et qui lui échappait à lui, son fils, supposé la connaître mieux que personne. Malade, désespéré et orphelin, il échappait tous les jours à la vigilance du mestre ou de sa Nan pour trouver un endroit calme retiré où il pourrait mourir sans que personne le retienne. Ces gens avaient une telle tendance à le maintenir en vie.

Il atterrissait donc dans de petite pièce avec très peu de passage, un niche à côté des cuisines, une pièce secrète accolée aux diverses salles pour manger, des lieux petits, exigu et pleins de ragots. Ses gens ne prenaient plus la peine de chuchoter lorsqu'il n'était pas présent : pas étonnant que la faible Lisa se soit suicidée, une folle qui avait gâté et gâché leur héritier, oh mais non tout est la faute de ce Littlefinger, d'ailleurs n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait tuée...

— Folle, répéta Sansa, comment vous est venu cette idée ?

— Là n'est pas la question.

Sansa réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire pour édulcorer, nier ou détourner la seule réponse qu'elle pouvait donner. Elle trouverait un moyen de s'arranger avec sa conscience en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas détruire son image maternelle, qu'elle ne lui devait rien ou qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez Lisa née Tully pour répondre. Elle aurait fait ça pour n'importe quel gosse, pour un inconnu, pour ses petits frères même.

Malheureusement elle s'adressait au seigneur du Val.

Il n'y avait certainement rien de plus dangereux que Belish à la tête d'un des royaumes, son statut de Protecteur du Val lui donnait bien trop d'importance à ses yeux. Le Robyn qui lui faisait face n'avait rien à voir avec l'enfant qu'elle avait giflé des années plus tôt. Outre un développement physique appréciable, icelui était venu chercher des réponses, il s'entraînait tous les jours et menait de longues discussions avec Jon et parfois avec Lady Olenna sur la gouvernance. Il était le père du Val et l'assumait peu à peu.

— Votre mère avait sûrement de merveilleuses qualités mais elle était amoureuse et ça faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire. Elle a vu Belish me donner un baiser et a essayé de me précipiter par la porte de la Lune.

— Non.

— Pardon ?

— Elle n'a pas fait ça, affirma Robyn le regard sévère. Tu ressembles à sa sœur, elle a pas fait ça.

Sansa sourit puis se leva pour se placer face au jeune homme.

— Elle m'a attrapée par les cheveux et m'a crié des insanités. Je lui ai affirmé en pleurant que je n'avais aucune ambition au sujet de Petyr Belish, qu'il était tout à elle. Elle n'a pas décoléré. Belish est arrivé et nous a écarté l'une de l'autre.

— Puis il l'a poussée.

— Et c'est grâce à moi qu'il s'en est sorti.

Sansa s'attendait à ce qu'il exprime une certaine colère mais face à ce visage fermé et résolu, elle comprit que cette discussion n'était qu'une confirmation. Elle s'éloigna un peu apeurée de tout ce qu'elle venait de révéler. Cette dernière phrase qui avait franchi sa bouche n'aurait jamais du être émise. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que le seigneur l'associe à Petyr Belish. Au contraire.

— Les gens de tout bord déblatèrent aux Éryés, je pense y avoir glané quelques informations de valeur dont eux-même n'ont peut-être pas conscience. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, cette honnêteté dont vous avez fait preuve vous rapportera du bon soyez-en assurer.

Le fils de Jon Arryn sortit.


End file.
